


What’s The Sign For Love?

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze





	What’s The Sign For Love?

Connor tiredly flipped through the contents of his algebra two math book, hoping the period would be over soon. It wasn't a bad day, it was just mentally exhausting. He pulled out his phone and wrote a quick text message to Evan.

**To A Sweetie❤️, from Connor: Ev, I'm so fuckin bored. Pls talk to me.**

Unfortunately for Connor, Evan didn't respond. He probably saw that he was texting in class, but retaliated by just not replying.

Connor decided he'd just draw a picture of the other, because he noticed that it gave Evan a small boast of confidence for a little bit. Connor snickered, because now he was picturing it asa Pokémon card or something. 'When drawn, all other cards will have a boast in all stats!'

He shook his head at the thought, and set out his sketchbook. He slowly started to sketch out his face, and by the time class was over, he had changed it to a sketch of a Pokémon card. Connor rolled his eyes as he packed up, before heading towards Evan's locker.

Connor and Evan had been dating for almost a month now, and he'd be lying if he didn't admit Evan made him as happy as ever. Sometimes it was hard to show it, though, since Evan wasn't fluent in ASL just yet. He took out his phone and smiled, seeing a text from the other at last.

 **From A Sweetie** ❤️, **to Connor** : **You know**   **I won’t talk to you if you text during class, dork.**

 **From A Sweetie** ❤️ **,to Connor: And I’ll be at my locker in a minute.**

Connor typed a quick reply to him and pocketed his phone, looking for the other, who showed up a minute later.

"Hi C-o-n," Evan signed, spelling out Connor's nickname out using the individual signs. Names weren't really a big focus in sign language, but Evan preferred using them.

Connor smiled at the other before signing, "Hey, how was your day?"

Evan pondered for a moment, before replying, "Good. Yours?"

"Okay. Your house?" Connor frowned when he saw the confusion on Evan's face.

He decided to just send a text instead so Evan could interpret it better.

Evan saw the text, and Connor caught him mumbling something about ASL. Reading lips wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.

"Sorry, A-S-L hard," he replied, before biting his lip. "Yes, my.." Evan then stopped, trying to figure out what to sign.

"House?" Connor offered, and smiled when Evan nodded and lit up. He took whatever else he needed out his locker, stuffed it into his bag, and threw it over his shoulder.

Connor grabbed his hand afterwards and lead him out of the school. The walk was uneventful, except for a couple of times when Evan nudged Connor's shoulder and pointed to a tree, making it obvious it was one he recognized and liked. Connor would squeeze his hand in a way to say 'I see it'.

Before they knew it, they were inside Evan's house, Connor laying on his bed, while Evan sat on the ground with a book in his lap, signing random assortments to help him learn.

Connor liked to watch him do this, often quizzing himself on what the sign was. It was also interesting to see what Evan was trying to learn, so he could text him about it (that was how they kept mainstream conversations going until Evan could master ASL). 

Evan furrowed his brow, flipping through the book's contents, looking for a specific section. He huffed when he couldn't find it, and laid down on the ground, giving up.

Connor rolled off of the bed and scooted over to Evan's side, before deciding to use Evan's back as a pillow, making the other raise an eyebrow.

"What?" He made sure Connor could see what he was signing, and wasn't satisfied by his boyfriend's shrug.

Before he turned away, he made a little heart with his hands and then pointed at Evan. Evan didn't need to know ASL to know Connor was practically saying 'I love you',  which made him turn bright red. It was the first time Connor expressed himself like that, and it made Evan's heart soar. Although Evan didn't see what Connor saw in him, it gave him a tiny bit of confidence in himself, since it was proof that he was lovable.

Evan decided to take a small break, pulling out his phone and sending a text back to Connor. It read, 'Comfy back there?', which received a laugh from him, and a text that just said 'yes'. 

He pulled up Instagram and scrolled through his feed. He didn't have anything too interesting, he didn't post a lot, and when he did, they were taken by Connor or with him. As for who he followed, he just followed some of his classmates to seem like a normal teen. Evan let out a sigh, it was hard to appreciate where he was at when other teens had so much easier than him. How the bell could they look so attractive without even trying? They just had to smile and then- BOOM, all the geeks, nerds, and outcasts would be looking their way. 

Connor lifted his head up and saw how his boyfriend deflated, so he got up and went to him, sitting in front of him.

He slipped Evan's phone out of his hands and set it face down beside him and signed, "Up," before watching the other move to sit on his knees.

Connor set the book out in between them, and flipped to the section he desired. He pointed at Evan, signed, and then pointed to what it meant. He repeated this progress, sometimes pointing in specific areas of his body, like his stomach for example.

"Your eyes are gorgeous."

"Your hair is so soft."

"Your face is perfect."

"You're so strong."

"You're so huggable."

All of these compliments resulted with Evan burying his face into Connor's chest, as he was completely flushed. He had shaped his hands into a heart, and firmly pressed it against his back. Connor just grinned and kissed his head.

He didn't care if his boyfriend was a fluent ASL signer, because in the end, he somehow found a way to get his message across.


End file.
